Episode:433
Whilst enjoying each others company, Sergeant Dale Smith and trainee DC Kezia Walker visit nurse Beth Adams in St Hugh’s who called to say she has seen Keith Durante around the hospital. Beth tells them she has seen him over the last couple of weeks in various corridors and the cafeteria. She wasn’t sure it was him at first but once hearing Kezia’s message, decided to give her a call. Kezia talks to DI Neil Manson who is fed up of telling her that she needs to obtain evidence to prove whether his being around the hospital is deliberate or accidental. Smithy and Kezia are thrilled when they later find evidence Durante’s movements on CCTV corresponding with Beth’s statement. Neil decides to question Durante alone, realising he can only charge him with harassment as his wife has already given alibis to clear him of rape. Durante tells Neil he had consensual sexual intercourse with Beth and admits he has been following her as he wanted to explain how he feels after their ‘special night’ together. Durante is given a caution, leaving a fuming Kezia to visit Beth at home to deliver the bad news. She is gob-smacked when Durante calls Beth and, unable to intervene, Beth gives him her address inviting him round – wanting to take law into her own hands. Kezia calls for urgent back-up and both girls wait for Durante to appear. Has the suspected rapist been given the opportunity he’s been looking for? PCs Roger Valentine and Lewis Hardy discover a car on its roof with the hysterical driver screaming in agony beside it. Roger and Lewis soon learn that Jody Macmillan is luckily unhurt, but about to give birth. Roger calls for an ambulance but in the meantime, a terrified Lewis manages to deliver a baby girl. Roger searches Jody’s car for her overnight bag and is stunned when he discovers a quarter kilo of cocaine. The new mum is escorted to the hospital and when she is also found to have traces of cocaine in her bloodstream, DC Terry Perkins is assigned to get to the bottom of the investigation. Seventeen-year-old Holly Perkins visits new boyfriend, Lewis, at the station. When her father, Terry, approaches wondering why she is there, Lewis ducks for cover. Roger advises the smitten probationer to be careful and come clean to Terry but is told to mind his own business. Roger teases Lewis and tells an amused DS Phil Hunter that he is seeing the DC’s daughter. Not wanting the station gossip to reach Terry, Lewis decides to bite the bullet. Outraged that his daughter is dating a copper, Terry tells them both they are never to see each other again. Will the lovers heed the warning? Meanwhile, Sergeant June Ackland and PC Tony Stamp are called to an estate where Max Little is found screaming at a schoolboy about his trashed flat. Terry is soon called to the scene as Max, who has recently been released from prison, is being monitored by him. The young boy, Taylor Little, tells Terry he is Max’s brother and admits to trashing his flat as, since being released, Max has been tormenting their mother. Taylor is released with a caution and told to stay clear of his brother’s flat. Later, Terry is called to Taylor’s school where Max is found trying to talk to him. When Terry asks Max to leave, Max drops a bombshell which is sure to Taylor’s life upside down. Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22